A traditional call center is a centralized office used for receiving or transmitting a large volume of requests by telephone. An inbound call center is operated by a company to administer incoming product support or information inquiries from consumers.
Today, agent-assisted automation is a type of call center technology that automates elements of what the call center agent does with his/her desktop tools and says to customer's during the call using pre-recorded audio.